powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mutiny, Part 3
Synopsis The Rangers regain control of their Zords, thanks to Drew's newest invention, but Lady Morticia responds to this by using the powers of her staff to open up the earth which proceeds to engulf the Dinozords. Susie manages to return the Pterazord to the sea before Morticia can react. However, Telexa and Gamma succeed in salvaging the Dinozords, and using the Power of Thunder, transform them into the more powerful Thunderzords. Our heroes then combine the new zords into the Thunder Megazord and finish off Pirantishead once and for all, Susie remained behind due to her powers not being strong enough to support a new zord. Plot Drew and Rico arrive with the device to stop Pirantishead's signal and activate it... to no effect. With the giant robots closing in on them, the Rangers form the Power Blaster and initially aim them at their Zords, but turn and blast Pirantishead at the last second. With him distracted, Drew fixes the device (he had put a battery in backwards) and activates it. At once, the attacking Zords are halted and the rest are unfrozen. Furious, Lady Morticia uses her magic to sink the Thunder Dinozords below the Earth's surface (Devastating the rangers), though Susie sends the Pterazord back to slumber in the ocean so as to keep it intact. Morticia then throws a spherical object down to Pirantishead, which explodes like a grenade and makes the monster grow. Back at the Command Center, the rangers are still upset and devastated over the loss of their zords. However, Gamma reports that she is able to recover enough of the old zords to create the Thunderzords, but Telexa confirms that Susie's powers are too weak to support a new Zord and she must remain at the command center. Regardless, the Power Rangers return to battle and summon their new Thunderzords, bringing a rare smile to Telexa's face as they come together into the Thunderstorm Thunder Megazord. The battle is joined and Pirantishead makes the first attack by catching the Megazord in his chain weapon, but the Rangers recover and break the chain. With a mighty slash of its Thunder Saber, the Thunderstorm Thunder Megazord finishes off Pirantishead and gives Lady Morticia her first taste of defeat. While Morticia rages in her throne room and berates all of her minions, Finster merely looks on from his workshop and mutters that his monsters would have won had Morticia used them instead. Back at the Command Center, as the rangers celebrated their first victory against Lady Morticia and their new zords. Susie is informed that the Pterazord's power is now as limited as her own and must be used sparingly, but the Rangers are confident that they will get their friend back to his full power. As to Vita, the Viewing Globe reveals that she's still stuck in her Dumpster and is singing to herself to pass the time. Everybody enjoys a good laugh at Rita's expense (even Telexa!), but they also see that Brittany and Brianna are still stuck on their out-of-control four-wheelers. The Rangers use Drew's device to get the vehicles back to normal, sending the twins onto the ground in a heap. As Carmen and Susie help them recover, the twin snobs boast that they're going to expose the Power Rangers for who they really are. The Rangers simply laugh at the notion, but agree to give the twins a lift to the finish line, the episode ends with the rangers and the twins beginning the next chapter in their lives. Trivia *The new opening credits for season two debut in the third part. It includes stock footage from Season 1, but also new cast individual shots, the Thunderzords and Lady Morticia. *Tuypus won't make another monster until "The Wedding". *Lady Morticia restores Goldonna's wings, which were said to have been taken away. Vita apparently did so due to a previous failure, but no exact onscreen episode ever depicted it. *With this three-parter, Brittany and Brianna embark on a season-long subplot of trying to learn the identity of the Power Rangers. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Runwaygirl20